Four Plus One
by XxADVENTURE TIMExX
Summary: Lucy is not the best at what she is expected to do and while in the Chimera Lab a certain someone gets loose and a certain blond haired boy walks into her room. Will go through events of Mother 3 LucasxOC


"Ah, Miss Lucy Willis, to whom do I owe the pleasure of seeing you in my office again?" The green Pigmask stared at the pink cladded girl in front of him through his bulbous mask grinning a bit at the thought of punishing her finally. Lucy shifted uncomfortably in her seat and stared at the many pictures of Master Porky Minch scattered on the plain walls. The older man cleared his throat snatching her attention as she straightened in her seat frowning.

"It seems you pulled yet another stunt again today, Oh, what was it? Ah, was it putting that disgusting bacon grease in our soup?" He sneered slamming his pencil down on the table. Lucy relaxed her posture and lazily grinned.

"Sir that was Tuesday, today I put the wax on the floor of the Chimera Lab….remember?"

"When did you clog all the toilets with toilet paper?"

"Monday."

"How about releasing all the minor Chimeras?"

"Saturday."

"What about that ti-"

"Sir! Can I just leave now?!" Lucy stood up frowning at the trouble she would get into if she stayed any longer. The pigmask slammed his hands on his desk yet again, the impact knocking over his cup of pencils.

"Now listen here little lady I knew having a thirteen year old-"

"Twelve."

"A twelve year old little girl in our respectable and highly mature army would be a problem! I'm not sure what the Masked Man was thinking!" Suddenly the door burst open and a terrified pink pigmask squealed unable to talk clearly.

"S-s-sir! The U-Ultimate Chimera is l-l-l-loose!" Not waiting for a response the newer recruit squealed some more running off down the hallway tripping over the many objects panicked pigmask discarded on the ground. The Green cladded man cursed making Lucy grimace as he got ready to leave equipping his gun.

"Now listen here girly, once I'm done with this mess I'm going to deal with you got it?!" Lucy nodded and studied her fingernails unfazed by the current situation. The retreating pigmask Major sighed and slammed the door leaving her alone. 'What to do while I wait for this to blow over' Lucy crossed her arms discouraged by the fact that it wasn't a good idea to leave the room. She snatched a permanent marker and started doodling on the walls uncaring of what the chubby hot tempered man would do to her. Worst he could do was fire her and she didn't even care. She had nowhere to go, but she heard of a nearby village that would be nice to live alone at since her parents whom were also Pigmasks were stationed elsewhere. After the marker ran out of ink she spun her blond hair through her fingers as she sat in the bigger chair, her feet propped on the desk. The door swung open and she nearly fell of the chair from the shock. There in the doorway stood a short pink helmeted pigmask. Next to him a golden Pigmasked dog standing fearfully at his hip. Defiantly she was not expecting another kid around here. A loud roar erupted from somewhere near and the boy quickly shuffled in and locked the door even though it would do no good against the monster. She slowly lifted her feet off the desk and stood up squinting her eyes at the child in front of her.

"Who are you?" Lucy said slowly still unsure about the human in front of her. The boy removed his mask and she met with a blond cowlick hairstyle and bright baby blue eyes. 'The face', she pondered, 'looks familiar.'

"I'm L-Lucas." 'Lucas, huh well I guess I have somebody to keep me company.'

"Well Lucas, my name is Lucy Willis and I'm a delinquent Pigmask." Lucy casually made her way over to Lucas and stuck out her hand. Lucas eyed it still nervous and then grasped it shaking up and down gently.

"Gee Lucas, you shake like a girl." The boy blushed and released a ghost of a smile before sitting down on the smaller chair, unaware of the growling outside the door.

Lucy squirmed in the uncomfortable silence after he sat down. She felt as if something was just outside the door. She stared at it preparing for the chimera to break the silence and eat the both of them. After a bit Lucas gave her a funny look so she dismissed her odd feeling and twiddled her thumbs. 'Wow I'm on edge today what could possibly happe-'

**CRASH!**

ROOOARRRR! The Ultimate Chimera roared and stood in the gaping hole it created opening its monstrous jaws, the bird on its head chirping happily.


End file.
